


Just smile for me | Thasmin

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: Yaz is feeling blue, will the Doctor make her smile and feel better?She's a Time Lord, she can do that.





	Just smile for me | Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Yaz. Why not?

Yaz was alone in her TARDIS bedroom. Since they've traveled she was not the same person she was before. The Doctor was right. They've changed forever. That made her feel sad, angst, she was feeling weak and then the Doctor entered in without saying a word.

"Look Yaz!!! What do you think of this flower?? Cute, isn't it? 

" Doctor!!!!! Oh... you almost give me a heart attack!!! Please... knock next time! "

" Done!!!! "

And she did that. She walked outside Yaz's room to knock the door three times. 

" Can I get in?"

Yaz rolled her eyes with a grin and then she walked towards the door to open it.

"I said next time... come on, you are welcome here you know that. It is just... I don't like when people enter without knocking the door".

"I understand it!!! Now. Question. What do you think? Cute or not?"

"You or the flower?"

"The flower of course!"

"It's nice... and you look adorable"

"Yasmin Khan, you are amazing!!! Now I wonder why you are not telling me the truth..."

"W-what?" asked Yaz with trembling voice

"The truth, I am not blind yet, well, I was once when I was an old man... weeell-"

"Okay Doctor!"

"Sorry... I am such a talkative person... I was saying that.. you look sad, can I ask why?"

Yaz shrugged as she looked down and shook her head.

"You were right... this is changing us..."

Thirteen looked away, that was true.

"I told you the consequences of traveling with me... you all accepted them!! But... if you wanna go home with your family I'll understand" 

"Listen to me Doctor... I...I just, I am afraid. I've seen amazing things but also I've seen people die... monsters, it is dangerous".

"I know... Maybe you need to think about it... maybe it is the best".

Then Yaz approached her to place her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. 

"I am fine... listen... I don't wanna go home, I love my family... but I love you and ... I wanna stay with you whatever happens... I don't want you to be alone anymore".

"Yasmin Khan... Did I tell you that you are amazing?"

"So many times".

The Time Lord smiled softly as she put the flower behind Yaz's ear. Then, she kissed her forehead, whispering near her lips.

"Now smile for me".

"All the times you want..."

"Now... fancy a cup of tea??? Tea and Custard Creams. What do you think?"

"Sounds fantastic"

"Fantastic!!! I love that word, I used to say fantastic all the time...now I am a "brilliant" person! Times change... Come on!!!! Let's go!! Tea with Yaz, how amazing! "

Then the two of them walked outside the room, holding hands as they went to the central panel. That was a normal day in the TARDIS. And that was such a good one. Yaz was happy and that made the Doctor happy too.

~ END 


End file.
